


Angelic Love

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns the benefits of having sex with an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Love

Dean didn’t think this was such a good idea, but at the moment he didn’t care.

Dean and Castiel were having sex in a field, not a motel in sight. Castiel put down his trench coat to lay on because Dean commented he didn’t want grass stains on his ass.  
Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel riding him, biting his lip as he kept hitting that spot. The moment was perfect, but Dean wanted something else.

“Show me your wings, Cas.”

Castiel stopped as he looked at Dean in surprise.

“W-What?”

“Show me your wings, Cas.” Dean repeated. 

“But Dean, I could hurt you.”

“Its ok, Cas. Just a peek.”

Castiel still looked skeptical but he sighed and unfurled his wings. Dean looked at them in awe, the midnight black feathers showing off in the moonlight.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

Dean grinned as Castiel blushed, then thrusting upward, getting out a cry from Castiel. Castiel smiled back as he started moving faster in Dean’s lap, his hands leveraging on Deans chest. His wings fluttered and kept closing in and out.

Dean gasped at the display, his hands going on the angel’s hips. He then looked in surprise and Castiels eyes started to glow. 

“Cas, you’re beautiful.” Dean whispered, “So beautiful.” 

When Castiel orgasm, it’s an image Dean would always remember.

Castiel throws back and yells out Dean’s name, his eyes glowing brighter and his wings expanding to their full length. 

He is so beautiful.

Dean is only dimly aware of his own orgasm as Castiel collapses on his chest. His wings disappear behind his back as the angel breathed heavily. Dean smiled as he rubbed his back. 

“Damn Cas, that was awesome.”

The only response he got was a giggle from Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this was hot to write.
> 
> I wanted to write something smutty with Castiels glowing eyes and wings. So, this popped out. The last scene I got from a still from the movie Splice, when that genetic experiment thing has her wings out. I don’t recommend the film.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
